A Second Chance
by SmoothyBooty
Summary: He was given a second chance at life. This life won't be a repeat of his previous one, he'll make sure to live his life to the fullest. Reincarnated OC
1. Chapter 1 Rewrite

**This is a rewritten version of the first chapter. My reason for doing so is that [BANIX] said he wasn't happy with what I did and to be honest, he was right. What I did was a complete dick move under the guise of 'This is my first story and I needed inspiration'. In the end, all I did was take his hard work, change small sections and use it for myself. I didn't how much of an effect it would have until it was pointed by said author.**

**I've decided to rewrite the entire chapter. I'm really sorry it happened and it will never happen again. I don't have much to offer you but if you want you can have my old Roblox account? Actually, never mind. I just can't part ways with it.**

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

At the tender age of 15, my life ended.

I was on my way home from school when a child was about to get hit by a car. I decided to push her out of the way, taking the hit for her. In hindsight, it may not have been my best idea but it definitely wasn't my worst. I'll probably be seen as a hero, a funeral will be held with many people attending. The girl's family will promise to never forget me. Anyone who was associated with me will be interviewed.

And yet, I couldn't care less.

My life was a terrible one. Hell, I wasn't even meant to be born. My _mother_ made sure to tell me that everyday. I was the product of a wild night filled with alcohol and drugs. When my mother found out she was pregnant with me, she tried to have an abortion but by then it was already too late, because of me she can't go out on more wild nights anymore. She's constantly being checked up on by Child Protection Services.

_"You have no worth!"_ she would tell me._ "You were a mistake!". _Perhaps she was right, though if that's the case then she had no worth either. What does it mean to sire something that holds no value? Does it not mean you would have to be the same? Trash will only lead to more trash after all. If I had no worth, then both she and my father had no worth as human beings either. She was being irrational by constantly putting the blame on me. Of course, she didn't believe so. I was the problem, that was all the explanation she needed. And so came the constant beatings, berating, blaming. A small part of me just wanted to make her disappear. The rational side would argue that she's my mother, she needs help, i'm better than her.

Even so, she died anyway.

I was 9 years old at the time. It was murder. While I was at school, she invited a man into our home. She obviously wanted to get back into the wild life while her guest had other motives. When I got home, I was greeted with the sight of her body. Her neck wrung like a used dishrag, her lifeless eyes stared down at the floor. Her legs were spread open, the body was cold and unresponsive, she had to be dead right?

"Mom?" I tried to ascertain. No response. I should have felt something, right? A child that comes home only to find their parent dead, they would have to be distraught. Right? I felt nothing. After all, why should I feel anything for this woman? The woman who would curse my existence everyday? Nothing of value was lost so there was no need to feel anything.

I was sent to an orphanage soon after. They were told of my situation and agreed to take me in. The pity being sent my way was suffocating, it was wasted on me. Life at the orphanage was pretty uneventful. For 6 years I watched kids come and go while refusing to create a friendship with any of them. I didn't want anything to do with them. They were all so loud and always crying, I was content merely staying in the back where nobody could see me.

So when I saw the little girl running across the street with a car approaching, I decided to save her. Her life had more worth than mine, so it should be fine if I were to die right? It was comforting, knowing that this life that was cursed could be used to save another. I didn't even hesitate and when the car reached me, it was an instant death.

So imagine my surprise when I found myself reincarnated into another world. The world of Fairy Tail to be exact. I had only read up to the Tenrou-Island arc before stopping. My mothe-_new_ mother held me in her arms while my fathe-_new_ father stood by her side, both had smiles on their face. I was currently in deep thought. I have a lot of questions but what I really want to know is, why? Why am I here? Why am I still alive? People are meant to die when they are killed after all. I don't know what god was in charge of my soul but I do know that they clearly didn't do their job right.

* * *

**[Somewhere else]**

A certain blue-haired idiot goddess was panicking. She had misplaced the files of a soul that was meant to be sent to heaven, mixing them up with one 'Satou Kazuma'.

* * *

"What will you name him?" my new father asked my new mother. "I was thinking of naming him Mikaela, after my grandfather." She gave me a smile as she tightened her hold. It filled my body with a strange feeling. I wonder what it was? Whatever it was, it was not unwelcome. Normally I would have refused any affection but I can't really do anything as I am. I am also curious as to what that feeling was and if possible, want to experience it again. I was given a second chance and, regardless of how it was just thrown upon me, I will take it. I will live this life to the best of my ability and when I die, I can give whatever god that sent me here the finger and say "Fuck you!"

It was on the 27th of June 2015 that Marcus Hathway died and X765 that Mikaela Ortega was born.

* * *

Mikaela was a strange child. That was the conclusion that Olivia Ortega had reached.

For as long as she could remember, Mikaela Ortega was different from the other children. He was currently 10 years old and had pitch black hair and golden eyes that he inherited from his father. Her son would never act out. When he wasn't given what he wanted he didn't try to fight against her decision like most children his age would, he merely accepted it like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was a little _too_ easy raising him. All the other mothers would complain about how hard their children are to control, with the constant crying, screaming, running around, etc.

Once again, she had a strange son. That doesn't mean she loves him any less.

He may have been different from the other children but when it comes down to it, he was her child. The child of her and her husband, the gift they were able to conceive. In the end, Mikaela too was still a child no matter how different. Whenever Mikaela went through his fathers belongings, his eyes sparkled with the same excitement the other children held. Her husband, bless his soul, was a mage, someone out of 10% of Earthlands population that could use magic. While he was quite strong, his real talent lied in his intellect. He was a genius when it came to the study of magic. He had written and created many types of magic and sold them to guilds around Fiore, it was their main source of income. Ever since he passed away it's been hard on her, the only thing they have of value is her husbands old sword but they could never sell it. It's all they have left to remember him by. She had to raise her child on her own while retaining her job. She was a waitress at the local bar and while the pay wasn't much, it was enough to keep them warm and fed. Life in the village of Vale was a nice one. The community were close with each other and wouldn't hesitate to help each other, it really was a beautiful village.

"Welcome home mother." Mikaela greeted her before she even entered the house. He memorised her work schedule and the times she goes out to stock up on groceries. "Hmm. I'm home Mika." She greeted back. Whenever anyone of them came home they would have to state it out loud for the other to hear. Mikaela was adamant on having it this way and, seeing as how this was one of the rare times Mikaela wanted something, she naturally obliged.

"Do you need help?" Mikaela asked once more. He was staring at the bags in her hands, no doubt wanting to relieve her stress as soon as possible. "If it wouldn't trouble you, yes please." Mikaela wasted no time moving towards his mother and taking the heaviest bag from her. As they entered their home, Mikaela closed the door behind him and made his was towards the kitchen, sending a worried glance along her way every now and again. He really did worry too much.

"Do you want to help prepare dinner?" She knew what his reply would be. Recently Mikaela has caught an interest in the art of cooking and Olivia would make sure that he learns all he can. She's already taught him everything she knows, he took to it like a fish in water, but 'there's always more to be learnt' is what he tells me. Sure enough, he agreed almost immediately.

* * *

It's been 10 years since I was reincarnated into this world. I was blessed with a loving mother and father who genuinely cared for me. My father had passed away when I was 5 and it's been hard without him but we've managed to pull ourselves together and keep going without him. He wasn't a mage but he had specialised in the art of the sword. The only thing he left behind for us was his katana. The blade was black with a red hamon, an appearance likewise to that of a set of sharp teeth, and a tsuba that was shaped like a flower petal. The hilt was wrapped with white silk and the tsuba and kojiri were golden. Finally, the sheath was black and decorated with dark red circles split into even thirds. It really was a beautiful blade and while I could stare at it forever, a small part of me was wondering what Shusui was doing in Fairy Tail world. Wasn't it a blade from the world of One Piece? How did it get here?

No point in asking questions that won't be answered. Best to just accept it at this point. If I was reincarnated into an anime world, who's to say that other animes don't exist? Moving on, my father used a style that allowed him to forcefully put holes into his opponents' guard. It must have been quite lethal when combining it with a sword like Shusui. Its best feature was its durability. It was so durable that even if a wizard saint were to try, it wouldn't bend even my a millimetre. It's exactly because it was so durable that it was also able to channel even the most destructive magic into it, increasing its damage potential.

The sword is all we have left of father and there's no way we're getting rid of it. Mother has allowed me to use the sword myself once I come of age so I've been practising, getting ready for the day I can take up my fathers blade. I've already decided what style of swordsmanship I want. The Tenken, or Divine Sword, utilised by Seta Sojiro from Rurouni Kenshin. It used a type of martial art called Shukichi that allows the user to practically disappear from their opponents sight by moving at top speed from the start, a pure speed-type sword style. He was so fast he had surpassed Kenshin at one point and the best part? The only requirement for using Shukuchi is strong leg power that needs to be developed at a young age. That's why I've been training ever since. I'm always wearing weights on my legs to increase their power and even though they're nothing like, say Lee's weights, they were still pretty heavy. Just imagine it though, the fastest sword style and the strongest sword.

Currently I was out in the village square buying ingredients and clothes. Moms birthday was coming up soon and I had been increasing my skills in the culinary art. I told her I was going out to the library but when I left home I made a beeline for the square. It was as busy as usual: the vendors trying to get the peoples attention, the waitresses giving out flyers for new pubs, children running around. It really was a nice place though a bit rural. I was worried that we don't have sufficient protection but the guards would always wave off my concerns. Nobody had attacked this town since it was created and we hardly got any visitors seeing as how it was way out in the sticks.

After I bought my ingredients, I walked back home. I would wave at the old lady who always gives me candy, play with the neighbourhood kids for a bit and feed the dog that was always standing guard outside his owners home. Life in this village was an uneventful one but it wasn't unwelcome.

On my way back I saw a commotion occurring at the front gate. I was curious as to what was happening so I made my way forward. I still had over six hours until mother came home so it should have been fine to take a detour.

"What's going on?" I asked. One of the adults noticed me and tried to push me away. "You need to get away from here child, it's not safe! Go home now!"

What's not safe? What's going on? I couldn't get anymore forward as I was pushed away even more. Ok lady, geez! No need to be so rough! I quickly hurried home, wanting to start on decorating the house straight away. I had already lost interest in what was happening at the front gate at this point, no doubt it was unimportant if the villagers were taking care of it themselves. I was just about to enter the house when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see mother, a surprised look on both our faces.

"You were going to the library hmm?" I can't lie my way out of this. It seemed that I had met my match. "What's in the bags?"

"Sorry, I was buying stuff for your birthday." I mumbled while looking away. Mother smiled at my answer as she opened the door and beckoned me to follow. "You don't have to feel bad about it, I would have done the same." She assured me. Did I look like I felt guilty? I didn't think I was. I entered our home and she closed the door behind us.

* * *

It was one of the worst massacres ever recorded. Vale, an town the size of Magnolia, was attacked by dark mages. There was no clear motive,merely indiscriminate slaughter. So far no survivors have been found. There were signs that someone had stayed in the ruined town but said person was nowhere to be found.

"Master! There's a kid who wants to talk with you!"

I turned my head to the voice and found Wakaba pointing at a child. He couldn't be more than twelve years old. His hair was black and his eyes were a deep gold. He was wearing a cloak that covered his whole body and on his back was a sword, a katana to be exact. What stood out the most about the kid was the look in on his eyes. He had eyes that had bore witness to things a child shouldn't see. They spoke of a troubled past, constantly haunted by nightmares. It

"You are Makarov Dreyar I presume?" His voice broke me out of my thoughts. His eyes held a calculating gaze, most likely sizing me up. I decided to answer him by breaking his expectations of me. Time to break out the goofy greeting!

"Yo!"

Heh, it always works. I bet he's suprise-

"I want to join your guild."

What?! It wasn't effective?!

* * *

How long has it been I wonder?

I was sitting under a half-destroyed house, my knees brought to my chest and a blanket covering my body. I was currently stuck under a house, Shusui was on the ground near me with one hand placed firmly on the sheath and the other holding mothers hand. I refused to let go of either even for a second.

When me and mother were celebrating her birthday, our village was attacked. It was the work of dark mages for whatever reason that was unknown to me. They burnt down everything: the buildings, the roads, the people. Nothing was spared. Mother wasn't spared either.

I couldn't protect her. I was weak.

All of that training and for what? I couldn't even take five steps before I was knocked out by a mage. My last sight was mother fighting off the mages but it was futile. When I woke up the village was already empty. When I woke up I found my mother's body was left in the house with me, a sword protruding from her abdomen as her eyes stared lifelessly at the ground. I had cleaned her body to the best of my ability, making it look like nothing ever happened. That is, if one were to ignore the hole in her body.

I built her a grave right next to father's and buried her. There was nothing for me in this place. I need to find someplace else. I went back to the ruined town and started searching for anything that could help. Once i was done, I visited the grave one last time. I wanted to talk to them before i left.

"It's been a while mother, father. I'm sorry i didn't visit sooner but things have been pretty busy. I'm afraid I have some bad news. I won't be able to visit the both of you regularly anymore. I'm leaving this place, there isn't anything left for me here."

I felt tears welling up behind my eyes. I had only ever cried once during this life and that was when I was born. I normally don't cry as i was older than i looked yet I couldn't keep it in anymore. I cried and cried, not caring for my appearance in the slightest. The tears were refusing to show any sign of them stopping. First father and now mother is dead. I have no living relatives left meaning I'm alone. It wasn't fair. Why me? What did I do to deserve such misfortune in two lives?

"Before i left I just wanted to say a few things. Father. I promise to master the Shusui and become the strongest. Hopefully you'll be proud of me. Mother. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. If I wasn't weak, maybe you could have been saved. It may be too late but I promise you that I will never let this happen again. And I promise the both of you, I will find out who was in charge of this attack and give the townspeople the justice they deserve."

I grabbed my bag and left the graves and town, refusing to look back. I cant hesitate anymore. My first destination would be Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

It was a shame I didn't turn back because if I did, I would have noticed two figures standing behind the graves, giving me the warmest smile before flickering away.

* * *

It took me longer than I thought. Vale was in a really rural area after all. I had asked for directions along the way but I finally made it after two weeks. I was standing outside the guild doors. This was it. My first independent step into my life. I knocked on the door and waited until somebody noticed. After about five minutes, a man smoking a cigarette saw me and made his way towards me.

"What do you want kid?

"Is Master Makarov here? I want go talk to him."

"Master! There's a kid who wants to talk to you!" He shouted as he looked away from me. I followed his line of sight and saw a small man wearing a white coat with fur lining. His hair grew on his sides while ignoring the top and he had a thick moustache.

"You are Master Makarov I presume?" I asked though I already knew the answer. He just lifted his hand into the air and gave me a smile.

"Yo!" It was one thing seeing it in the anime but it was another witnessing it directly.

"I want to join your guild." I told him, ignoring the look of shock on his face.

* * *

**And that's chapter one of the rewrite finished. I've also decided to just rewrite the whole thing. It wouldn't make sense if I just left it the way it was. I've also decided not to have my OC go to the Tower of Heaven, I'm not really good at writing a scene like that.**

**Anyways, I hope you will all enjoy what I have to offer you.**

**Please leave a comment and point out any mistakes I made, the more the better.**

_**-SmoothyBooty has left the chat-**_


	2. Chapter 2 Rewrite

**Here we are! Chapter 2 of "A Second Chance" is out! Please leave any of your valuables at the reception, have a cool drink and enjoy! Please note that we of SmoothyBooty Enterprise will not be held accountable for any accidents that occur when reading this chapter! And now, a few words from our CEO!**

**"GET THE F*** OUT OF MY ROOM I'M PLAYING MINECRAFT!"**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

It's been two years since I joined Fairy Tail. When I joined it was right before Gray did. He showed up a week after I did and while we didn't get along at first (mother told me never to trust perverts and while I already know what Gray is like, I still take her words to heart), we were able to settle our disputes. Erza joined a year after we did. It was mainly the same as Canon, she isolated herself from the guild until Gray tried talking to her only to be called a pervert. Things got pretty ugly after that but I didn't interfere since I knew what the end result would be. I wasn't good at the comforting stuff anyways, best to leave that to the members with experience.

At the moment, I was on my way back to the guild after buying some ingredients. I had taken up a job as assistant chef since I was the only guild member who could cook. The other cooks were brought from outside the guild by Master. I have confidence that one day the position of head chef would be mine. I don't want sound arrogant, but I'm pretty damn good in the kitchen. The first time i made a meal for a guild member the whole place went crazy. Wakaba and Macao fought each other trying to adopt me, Erza fought off anyone who would try to take away her 'Cake God', Master claimed ownership of me and so my food in the process. I never knew food could hold such power. It was a terrifying ability, being able to bring out the monsters in people in such a way.

In the time that I've been here, I've been working on training my Shukuchi. I'm constantly increasing my weights whenever I can run full speed in them, though I haven't reached the level of speed where I can disappear from an opponents sight. Master suggested I use speed magic but I would rather it be purely physical, the reason being that by increasing my physical leg power will allow me to have the same leg power as Sanji from One Piece. Combine it with Shukuchi and I would be come a force to be reckoned with. I've also started learning different types of magic that can be used in tandem with Shusui. For example, a lightning coat to increase the piercing power, or a wind coat to increase the cutting power. I've tried the same on my leg when trying to replicate the Diable Jambe and while it was easy to learn thanks to the use of magic, it still lacks the power needed to incapacitate in one hit. I still have a long way to go.

My swordsmanship has been improving a lot. Training with Erza everyday has its perks I guess. The real problem arises when she pulls her armours out. Seriously, it's unfair how she gets all of these stat boosts while I can only use a sword. I tried to requip armour but it takes way to long to use during a fight. Meanwhile, she's switching at least five to six times the speed I am. The only thing I can boast about is that i'm better than her when it comes to pure skill.

Just as I arrived at the Guild I was greeted to the sight of a group of children. One of them were covering their body with a cloak so I couldn't see who it was, but the other two I was able to see just fine. While both had snow-white hair, the girl had a small bob cut while the boy had a small tuft of neat hair. His skin was tanned but that was the only thing that made him stand out from his siblings. I say siblings because it didn't take a genius to know who they were.

"So are you going to enter any time soon?"

They snapped their heads into my direction. I had a better view of the cloaked figures face now. A female with blue eyes and snow-white hair. Before I could continue my thought, she already answered back.

"It's ok, we were just leaving"

"But Mira-nee! They could help you!" The little girl exclaimed while the boy was nodding furiously. Seriously, stop that.

"Lisanna, I don't think they would want to hel-" "What makes you say that?" She was about to answer but I didn't let her. I kept going.

"What makes you think we wouldn't want to help you? Fairy Tail isn't like that. If someone needs help, we'll help them. Even if they refuse, we'll just knock them unconscious and deal with the problem before they wake up."

"Do we need to knock you unconscious?" I asked with a smile. I've been practising this smile whenever I was alone. All three of them went pale when hit with the full force of my "Scary-Smile #1". Yes! It worked! Behold! The culmination of my efforts! Should I go for some more? Lets do it!

"Well?" I gave another smile, only this time I made sure my hair shadowed my face. Go! "Scary-Smile #2"!

"NO! I mean, no! Please! Just stop with the smile!"

Heh.

And that was how I met the Strauss siblings.

* * *

"Mika. It's time for our sparring session."

"Ah, you're right. I'll go get my stuff, you can leave without me."

Erza nodded before she turned to leave. Our sparring sessions have started becoming more frequent recently. This is the 15th time this week. I'm guessing it's because me and Erza are the only sword users in the guild, so she can only gain experience when practising with me. Just as I got up to leave, a fireball came flying into my face.

"WHOA!"

The fireball went flying over my head as I ducked last second and gloriously hit the wall. It was stuck there for a while before it slowly slid down and landed with a thud. It twitched for a couple of seconds before finally getting up and flinging itself like a headless chicken towards me again.

"Mika! Fight me!"

Natsu Dragneel, currently 12, lit his hands aflame once more as he sailed through the air. He pulled back his fist, determined to land a punch. He was putting everything into this one punch, nay, his soul into this punch!

That's why it was so hard for me when I whacked him out of the air with the sheath of my Shusui. It only got worse as he stood up once more and had that look in his eyes. He wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon.

I inwardly sighed. "Natsu. I overheard Gray saying your flames reminded him of a birthday candle." I tried to get his attention off of me and onto someone else. Sorry Gray but i'm going to have you help me for a bit.

"HE SAID WHAT?! GRAY! FIGHT ME!" and just like that I made my way out of the guild. Natsu threw himself at Gray letting out a war cry. Poor Gray, he didn't even get to see what hit him on the back of his head before he went flying. I'm sorry Gray, i'll make sure to include you in my prayers.

It's been another 2 years and my appearance had greatly changed since. My hair was growing too long so I had to tie it into a ponytail. I don't want to cut it because I had inherited it from father. I was wearing a long black kimono with a red sash tied around the waist, black pants and boots and a white vest. Oh? You say it sounds familiar? That's because I was trying my hardest to copy Roronoa Zoros outfit but I don't have the muscle to show off my chest, it was really disappointing but nothing that can't be solved in the future.

When the Strauss siblings joined, Mirajane she stayed as far as possible from me. I couldn't really blame her, the power of my smile was too much for her it seemed. It took a while but she was finally able to talk to me. Elfman and Lisanna were much easier to talk to though. All I had to do was apologise once and Lisanna treated me like her best friend and Elfman accepted right after she did. Ever since Mirajane was able to start talking to me, she's been declaring me to be her rival. I was pretty sure it was meant to be Erza but she was also declared as a rival soon after. A three-way rivalry, it was kind of fun. Almost every time I saw them fighting I would jump in. I took no sides whatsoever, merely basking in the chaos.

Natsu joined not long after, a year after the Strauss' joined. He was just brought in by Master one fine summers day and tried to fight Laxus. It may not have been his smartest idea but he was still a little kid. And he was also an idiot. Of course, he was knocked down in one hit as Laxus left before getting back up and challenging the next person. I tried to sneak away but he noticed me and jumped. I had just watched a horror movie the day before about the vengeful spirits of children getting revenge on their murderers, so when I saw a child flying at me, a bloodthirsty grin on his face while set on fire, I did the only logical thing.

I screamed and attacked hit him with my sheath. Across the face. Into Gildarts.

While it didn't give off the first impression I wanted (I wanted it to be cool damn it!), what I did do was put a permanent target on my back as Natsu decided to challenge me everyday. And then he attacked me right after he got up! Whatever he was taking, I wanted some of it!

Another thing is that I've finally reached the realm of the Food Gods. My cooking has become so amazing that some of the weaker willed guild members couldn't keep their conscious after tasting my deserts. Erza actually proposed to me when she tasted some of the cheesecake and my heart may or may not have went doki-doki for a moment. It was short-lived though as Mirajane came crashing in and started another guild brawl.

I was broken out of my musing as I finally reached the training ground. We call it the training ground but all we really do is just go behind the guild.

"Finally. I was getting tired of waiting for you." Erza huffed at me as her arms were on her sides. She was wearing a small breastplate and shoulder guards, accompanied by a white shirt and skirt, blue pants, dark-red shoes and a small bow on her chest. Along all of that, she had a small sword held on her waist.

"Sorry, Natsu tried to start another fight with me. I managed to get rid of him thou-"

"Who did you pawn him off on?"

"Gray" I replied without missing a beat.

She shook her head with a sigh. What? I don't care what anybody thinks, it's a genius move and I will always stand by it.

"Whatever, are you ready?" She asked as she requiped into her armour. My reply clearly wouldn't matter no matter what so I requiped Shusui and got ready. Nobody moved for a while, both of us sizing the other up. We stayed like this a bit longer before Erza got impatient and made the first move. Our blades clashed against each other, sparks flying everywhere as neither of us were willing to back down. Our swords became blurs, anyone else who was watching wouldn't have been able to keep sight of our arms. She attacked with the ferocity of a wild animal while I stood my ground, parrying everything she threw at me. It was a sword style I developed on my own, focusing mainly on parrying an enemy's strikes before unleashing an explosive counterattack. However, whenever I would counterattack, she already had another sword in place. We went back and forth for about 10 minutes until our blades were pressed against each other, turning it into a contest of strength.

"Oh? It looks like you've become a bit stronger Mik-"

"Save it for when you manage to land a hit. Mirajane got one in on me yesterday."

Heh. She really was easy to aggravate. Just bring up Mirajane and she attacks everything around her. One sentence and she was already losing her cool. There was a small opening in her guard and being the gentleman I was, I fully exploited it without holding back whatsoever. I kicked the back of her leg, forcing her to bend her knee. Using it to my advantage, I pressed down on her sword even more.

"What will you do now Erza? If this keeps going, it might just be my fastest win yet." I started, not realising that her other hand reached into the air behind her.

"Don't let me win too quickly, even I would get bored when...when..." My taunting slowed down. Erza had a grin on her face as she pulled out what was the biggest blade I have ever seen. No, that wasn't a blade. That was a huge club that promised _lots_ of pain, and it was currently thirst for blood. While I could keep staring at the club, the logical side of my brain decided it was time to get out the way before the big stick of pain hit me. Just as she swung it at me, I ended our struggle and stepped back. The club hit the ground and earth went flying everywhere. She clicked her tongue.

"Did...did you just click your tongue? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh relax." She grumbled, a frown on her face. "Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to hit you anyway. You would just dodge it."

"Oh geez that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"It shouldn't."

She requiped into her Flight armour as she got ready to charge at me. We're turning this into a contest of speed? Oh my dear Erza.

_You done goofed up now._

The second she leapt from where she was, I had already disappeared from her sight. It took less than a second before I was already behind Erza, my sword placed behind her neck.

"Did you really think you could beat me when it comes to speed?"

"Did you really think I would make such a rookie mistake?"

What? Ah. She had another sword she pulled out before she charged didn't she? The same sword that was currently pointed at my stomach.

Damn. Another draw.

"Well, I guess nobody won. Again. We've been drawing a lot lately huh?."

"I suppose so. Do you want to head back together?"

"No, it's fine. I'm going to stay back a bit longer."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night."

With that, Erza had left me alone. I packed my things and sat down on a tree stump, staring at the sky. After 2 years I had finally perfected my Shukuchi. It was at the level where my opponents could only see my footsteps. The only problem was that I couldn't attack without stopping and revealing myself, nothing a little practice can't solve. My current goal is to be able to disappear while wearing my weights. Once I do that, just imagine my speed without them. The best part? Unlike Jets Speed magic which has a fixed speed to protect the users body, my speed can constantly increase as long as I keep up my training. Now that I finished it, I could focus more on the kicks.

"That was pretty intense." Just as I was about to get up, a voice broke the silence.

"That's what makes it so fun. She's the only other swordsman in the guild after all." I replied as I turned to Mirajane.

She had ended up looking just like her canon counterpart. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and her bangs were falling on either side of her face. She was wearing a small purple tank-top that showed too much skin, shorts, thigh-high socks and boots. A very punkish outfit but _way_ too revealing. She walked out from behind the corner of the guild building and came towards me before sitting down.

"So what are you doing here?" I decided to ask her.

"What, I can't come to visit a friend?"

"Aww, that's so sweet. Now the truth please."

"Natsu was challenging everyone after you pawned him off so I came to hide here."

"Ah. Sorry."

And with that, the silence had returned. We stayed like that a bit longer until she spoke once more.

"Mika. Why did you join Fairy Tail?"

"Why are you asking?"

I was wondering when somebody would ask. She was actually the first one to ask me, the rest either forgot to ask, gave me my privacy or just didn't care.

"Well I know about everyone else's reasons except yours. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though..." Aww, don't say that. You'll make me feel guilty if I don't tell you now.

"...I had no home to return to and I heard good things about Fairy Tail." I replied, giving a half truth. I wasn't really comfortable with people knowing I came from Vale, they would always pity me and treat me like I'm the most fragile thing they've ever seen. I'm not weak. I don't need pity.

"I'm sorry for asking..." She mumbled. Did she feel guilty? Aww, how adorable~

"It's ok, I accepted it a long time ago. I won't ever forget my family but right now Fairy Tail is my family, and i'm going to do everything I can to protect them." She visibly relaxed at this before a grin made its way to her face. I don't like that grin. That grin is promising something, something I don't think I'll enjoy...

"If you're going to protect us then you need to be strong right? Let's right! Right now!"

"Mira please, I just finished my spar with Erz-"

"Oh come on! What kind of man are you?!"

"Technically I'm not a man yet."

"Don't get all smart with me."

"Mira please, let's just do this tomorrow."

"Ok, fine."

"...Really?"

"If course not!" she grinned once more before a familiar red magic circle came charging at us. Wait no, it was charging at me.

"MIKA! FIGHT ME!"

"oh for fuc-"

* * *

**And with that chapter 2 has come to an end. Did you guys enjoy the fight scene? This was my first time writing a fight scene so I don't know if I did good, but please feel free to leave any tips in the comments. **

**Onto the Haiku corner, today's topic will be on vegans:**

_**"I can see your point"**_

_**"Just don't force it onto me"**_

_**"Or I will eat you"**_

**And with that our Haiku corner has come to an end!**

_**-SmoothyBooty- has left the chat**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've been going through the reviews and I can see that you all like the rewrite better than the original. That's good; it seems that I made the right choice after all. I want to say this now though, this isn't going to be the type of story where Mika becomes so strong and everyone practically worships him. He will lose some fights and barely win others. I just hope that this doesn't stop you from reading anymore.**

**[Guest] For you Guest, anything. But yeah, I'm not planning on getting rid of Haki any time soon so don't worry.**

**[cpluong85] Thanks for saying that, it's always good to hear someone's thoughts on my work.**

**[Drake] Most of the moves from One Piece were too good to pass up after all!**

**[Zephyr47] I think you're going to really enjoy this chapter then.**

**[PSplinter09] I really needed to hear that, you have no idea how happy is makes me.**

**Chapter 3 is finally out! Please switch off any phones as the movi- wait. Sorry, wrong instructions.**

**Ok here we go. Ahem.**

**Please take a seat, grab a drink and enjoy the story**

* * *

"Take that!"

"You call that a punch?!"

"Get that broom away from me!"

"I'll kill you!"

"My cheesecake!"

"Shit! Who knocked Erza's cheesecake over!?"

"MY CHEESECAKE!"

"MIKA! PLEASE MAKE HER ANO-"

"Good food was wasted today so blood shall be spilt. You fools brought this upon yourselves."

"MY CHEESECAKE!"

"ARGH!"

"ALRIGHT BRATS! SETTLE DOWN!"

The guild members stopped fighting (more like Erza stopped her killing spree) as they focused their attention on Master. "It's that time of year again! It's time for the S-class trials!"

The entire guild started cheering, the previous brawl forgotten entirely. Everybody had been waiting a long time for this, the chance to see if they can go beyond their limits and attain the rank of S-class. The winner of last year's exam was Laxus, who had to land a hit on Gildarts. However, this is going to be my year! I've been working on something in secret and this will be the perfect stage to showcase it!

"This year's participants are: Macao, Cana, Erza, Mikaela, Mirajane, and Wakaba! I want all of you to get ready in a week's time! That's all! Now Mika, where's the booze?!"

"In the basement!"

* * *

So the S-class exams are finally coming up. I was now 15 years old and my appearance was mainly the same but my body had become a bit more toned. Swinging my sword everyday with weights attached proves for a very healthy body.

I was currently working on some new techniques that I should be able to fine tune in a week's time as long as nobody interrupts me. Of course, I just had to jinx it didn't I?

"Mika! It's time for our fight, you promised me!"

I was about to refuse him when I stopped. Isn't this the perfect chance? I can test my new technique in its early stages and improve it even more it later on.

"You know what? Let's do it then. Come on."

Natsu was surprised. The other kids were surprised. He'll, the whole guild was surprised. It makes sense since I'm always putting off my fight with Natsu but then his surprise was replaced with a feral grin.

"Alright! Finally!"

When we got outside I pulled out a wooden sword from my requip space and got into a stance. My legs were bent slightly, sword on my waist and pointing upwards and my hand on its hilt. Natsu set his hands on fire and smashed then together.

"Ready Natsu?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

With those words he charged at me. His fist came flying at my face only to meet the pommel of my sword. It was a drawing technique that uses the blunt force of the hilt instead of a slash, best used to redirect an opponent's hands thus their attack too. As his hand went towards the ground, he got into a handstand and tried to kick me, but I could easily see it coming. I grabbed his leg with one hand and shoved the sword into his body. He let out a small cry of pain as his body flew away, only to quickly get back on his feet.

"Argh! Just let me beat you!"

"You mad bro?"

He charged once more, using his flames to propel himself forward. I bent forward allows him to sail over my head, at least that's what was meant to happen. Natsu stopped himself in mid air using another jet propulsion and threw a punch at me. I miscalculated; there was nothing i could do to get out of the way so i took the punch. And boy can Natsu punch. He actually sent me back a couple of steps.

"Hah! Not so tough now are you? It's time to finish this!"

He took a deep breath and leaned back a bit. Oh? It's finally time to rest my new technique!

"Fire dragons roar!"

As the words left his mouth so did the fire. Flames that reduced everything in their path to ashes were making their way towards me. I got into my battojutsu stance and took a deep breath. Concentrated as much as possible until it was finally ready. I released all of the oxygen in my lungs and, in one quick burst, cut the flames in half.

I know what you're wondering. How can you cut fire? Do I have the ability to cut magic? Am I using a type of magic that dispels magic? Will Goku ever have a rematch with Jiren!? No, no, no and find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Super! It was actually simple if you think about it. If you're going up against for example a Fire mage, their weakness is water right? So all I need to do is give my sword the magical properties of water magic and presto! No more fire! Of course, even if they knew how it works there's nothing they could do about it.

"How...how did you do that?" Natsu managed to get out. Did it affect him that much?

The sword decided to break at that moment. That was the problem with my technique. Pumping magic into a weapon and changing its properties will pressure the blade until it breaks into pieces. Of course, if the blade was Shusui then there would be no problem. That's why nobody except for me can use this technique.

Another problem was that I could only cut one magic at a time. I may make it look easy but it took all of my concentration just to change its properties to water. The time lag is too much and switching from one elemental property to another in quick succession is really taxing. Nothing a little practice can't solve right? Wrong. This isn't like every other SI fanfiction where the main character just understands everything. Just practising wouldn't help here. I never realised but I was actually using a form of enchanting magic without realising it. There's only so far that blind luck can take me though. I don't have the understanding of enchanting or the magic power required to apply high level techniques, leaving me only with one elemental property while a master would be able to possibly use more than two or three.

"Sorry Natsu, trade secret." I replied as I hit him over the head with my sheath, rendering him unable to fight. He was still to shocked to notice how close I was.

"It was a good fight though. I don't know what you've been doing but keep it up Natsu." He definitely heard me if his smile was anything to go by.

* * *

A week had passed and it was time for the S-class trials. When we got to the guild 2 hours early, Master wasn't there. All we saw was a lacrima on the bar table with a note that said 'activate me'.

"What's going on? Where is Master?" I turned to see the other participants entering the guild. I gave a shrug to the group and moved out the way so they could see.

"Well? Go on and activate it then." Alright Mira no need to get snappy.

I activated the lacrima and a recording began to play. On it were the Master, Gildarts, Laxus and Mystogan currently staring back at us.

"So you've finally made it! If you're watching this then it means you're the participants for the S-class trials. Right now, me and the rest of the S-class wizards are currently in Clover town. The S-class trials are now starting so get ready for your first task."

We all visibly stiffened at this. It was beginning? Now? I wonder what we'll have to do.

"The first task is simple. I want you all to get over here right now. All magic is allowed and the last two to arrive will fail."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the recording stopped and the lacrima powered off. We were all silent for a while, trying to process the distance and how to combat each participant. Finally, Mirajane had enough as she bolted for the doors, breaking the group out of their thoughts as we followed, panic on all of their faces.

Meanwhile I stayed back, a smile on my face. I stretched my legs, made sure my boots were tightened properly, secured Shusui onto my waist properly and ran. It's times like this when the Shukuchi really comes in handy.

In less than three seconds I had already passed every one of them. I didn't even have to look back to know what faces they were making. That and the profanities they screamed at me were giving it away. To the townspeople all they saw was a flash before they were forced to move out the way. In their eyes I wasn't even a blur, I disappeared completely. I couldn't even see the others anymore.

Heh, This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

I have made a fatal miscalculation.

I had never actually thought about it but the Shukuchi lets the user move at top speed without having to accelerate. That means that it's a _very_ tiring move. I had left Magnolia about five minutes ago before I was forced to stop. I was so out of breath I couldn't even jog anymore. Dammit! I should have realised this sooner! Mirajane had already right behind me thanks to her wings and I could see the others getting closer to me! Argh!

"What's wrong Mika? Out of breath already?" She had the most smug grin I've ever seen as she kept making fun of me. "It would be a_ real_ _shame_ if you were to lose your balance and fall, now wouldn't it?"

This girl.

"Don't you do it Mira." I tried giving her a glare but it didn't do much in my condition.

"I'm gonna do it."

"Don't do it!"

"Imma do it!"

My whole body spun.

* * *

"Oh my Mika, did you lose your breath already?" Erza grinned as I was getting up from the floor. "What happened to the speed you were so proud of?"

"Don't you have some Fairy Tail mages you need to discipline?"

"They can take care of themselves today, but forget about that right now. I wonder what i'm going to do with you?"

Oi, what's with that smile? Hey, put that sword away! Don't come near me!

* * *

A roar of laughter was all Macao and Wakaba were able to get out as I was trying (read as failing) to release the swords from my clothes as they pierced the tree. Did these guys forget they were in the middle of an exam? Cana already passed them while they were laughing.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Macao finally managed to speak.

"Erza happened." Another bout of laughter was released from the two men as they fell on the floor clutching their stomachs. That's right fellas, laugh it up... Keep laughing while I release myself...

"Hah... Wakaba, I think we should go now"

"HAH! I'M FREE!"

"OI!"

* * *

3rd POV:

"I was sure that Mika would have arrived first..." Makarov mumbled to himself. Did something happen to him? He'll have to check later, for now he had to give Mira her next instructions. Just as he made his way towards her, Erza showed up followed by Cana. Where's Mika?

After about ten minutes three figures could be seen pushing each other out the way as they ran forward. Wait, three? Does that mean Mika might be the last one? With his speed? Just as he predicted, Macao, Wakaba and Mikaela were seen running towards the front entrance to the town. Mika was pushing back Macao, Macao was kicking Macao and Wakaba was pulling the both of them back. Did these idiots forget they were allowed to use magic?

Just as things were intensifying, Macao and Wakaba got their legs tangled and fell down, giving Mika the time needed to get past the finish line.

"Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine! You have both failed your S-class exam, try again next year!"

* * *

I was busy getting my breath back when Master came up to me. "What happened Mika? I was sure that you would have gotten first place."

All I did was give a tired smile. "Shukuchi isn't the best method of travelling long distances after all." He seemed satisfied with my answer and left me alone. Erza, Mira and Cana came walking my direction as Master left.

"Tch. I was sure I had at least broken your leg." I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that.

"I'm also surprised you managed to get my swords out, you were meant to be stuck for the day." Erza-san?!

"Are you ok Mika?" Cana asked with worry. Ahh you're such a good girl Cana~

"Alright kids, it's time for the next phase." Masters voice cut in. We all faced his way to see the S-class wizards with him. "The next phase will be simple. Each of you are to go to the caves west from here and choose a route. If you get through, you pass. The only requirement is that you have to have one of our own S-class wizards pass you. Good luck!"

So basically we have to fight one of the current S-class wizards. This is just like the Tenrou-Island S-class exam. Looks like Cana, Erza and Mira have already chosen their routes, I guess I got the remaining one then. I hope I don't get Gildarts...

* * *

"Hey Mika! Looks like you got the short straw huh? Let's have a good fight!"

I visibly groaned at Gildarts' cheerful greeting. Seriously? Of all S-class wizards to fight, it just had to be this monster.

"C'mon Mika, lets fight already!" I could have sworn I heard a small pink-haired Dragonslayer somewhere. I sighed as I pulled Shusui out and got into a stance. From what I remember, Gildarts can destroy anything he touches. I don't really want to get near him or he would just destroy my blade, but I would have to get near him if I want to maximise my damage output. I suppose I should test another new technique for now.

"You ready old man?" I taunted. It worked almost immediately as he started fuming at me.

"I'm not old! I'm only 45-!" He was cut short as I forced him to destroy the slash I sent at him. What I just used was Zoro's 32 pound cannon, a technique where he uses the air itself to send a slash at his opponents. Of course, I'm not Zoro so I was forced to use my magic to compensate for it meaning that I have a limit to the amount I can shoot at him.

"Oh? That was an interesting technique, when did you learn that?" I see no harm in the question so I decided to answer him. "I had learnt it a couple of months ago but I managed to perfect it in the week we were given."

"Well it was an impressive technique. I can only imagine how much stronger you'll become in the future Mika." He praised. It was nice being praised for my hard work. I mean sure, I didn't come up with the moves but I had practised it every day, they were the result of my own hard work and effort just as much as Zoros.

"Now, let's keep going!" Oh shit, I forgot we were in the middle of a fight. He was just standing still, waiting for me to make the first move. Was he going to do the same thing he did to Natsu on Tenrou? There is no way I'm going to let him beat me up without a single step. I charged at him and drew Shusui aiming for a blunt strike on his liver when his hand grabbed my own and forced Shusui back into the sheath. Still holding my hand, he picked me up and threw me over his head. I flew towards the wall but managed to regain my footing, kicking myself off the wall and flying back at him. He still had that damnable smirk on his face as he blocked my kick without moving one bit. I tried to go for a hit on the head with Shusui but his other arm blocked that too. I was forced back by a single push before I shot another 32-pound cannon at him. Surprise surprise, he destroyed that slash too and countered with his own magic. I was too late to dodge it so I put Shusui in the way instead.

Remember when I said that Shusui could channel magic through it? Using that same property, wouldn't it be able to absorb magic too? All I would have to do is give it the same properties as said magic and it would just gobble it up. As surprising as it was, Crash was a sub-class of Holy-Attribute magic, meaning that all I had to do was give Shusui a Holy attribute to absorb his magic. The only problem was that Gildarts had way too much magic! Seriously, I've never seen Shusui fill up that quickly before! This man is a monster!

"That was really interesting! Did your sword absorb my magic?" He looked like a kid with the way his eyes sparkled at Shusui. "It did, though I don't think it can absorb anymore."

"That's a shame; I would have had an excuse to blast you away. Tee hee~"

"Oi, I feel like said something really dangerous just now. And don't do that! You're too old to go 'Tee hee~'! It's creepy!" I could see the dark cloud around him as he hung his head. I thought that only happens in anime? Buy this is an anime world so anime logic applies I guess...

"Whatever, I don't care anymore. You've given me more than enough magic, now allow me to pay you back for all of it!"

I got into a battojutsu stance and closed my eyes. This was the last technique I've been working on. The requirements were that I had to absorb magic into my sword since it would take too much of my own magic to launch it. By using someone else's magic, my own reserves would be safe.

"Are you ready Gildarts? Here I come!" I didn't give him any time to reply as I pressed my feet down into the ground. My magic was circulating throughout my entire body as my golden eyes gave off a faint blood-red glow and Shusui giving off a dark light as a dark-red magic circle grew in size under my feet. At this moment, I was the blade and the blade was me. There was no 'Mikaela Ortega' and no 'Shusui'. Only a single slash that would reduce everything in front of me to pieces.

There was a black flash as the blade was released from its sheath and at that moment, _Shusui screamed for blood_.

A large black slash of 2 metres in length was sent flying furiously towards Gildarts. He focused his magic into his hand and reached forward as he attempted to destroy my magic. He was sent back by the sheer force but didn't fall down, continuing to break my magic to pieces. He hit the wall and stopped right there, my attack threatening to push him further until he managed to crush it. The rest of it was scattered into different sections of the cave, biting viciously into the wall and travelling further into the caverns.

"Y-you even managed to destroy that?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew he was a monster but this is too much, I put everything I had into that! I felt my legs give away as I fell down, Shusui leaving my grasp as we both hit the ground. He looked around the cave, focusing on the after effects of my last stand before looking back at me. I was starting to feel light-headed. Was I suffering from magic exhaustion?

"I want to ask you one thing Mika. Why do you strive to be strongest? What do you think makes you worthy to be an S-class wizard?"

There were so many answers I could give: S-class jobs offer more money, for the pride of the guild, to boost my reputation, to show how strong I am, etc. I could have given him so many fake answers but before I knew it, my mouth betrayed my brain.

"I want to protect what I cherish the most. I never want to feel as helpless as I did before. That's why I want power. Overwhelming power. The power to cut through anything that threatens what I hold dear. To do that I need to become an S-class wizard, take on harder jobs and one day become the strongest." Just as I finished my sentence black spots were forming around my sight as I fell unconscious.

* * *

Gildarts was looking at the palm of his hand, a small trail of blood trickling down into his sleeves. He looked back to the sleeping child who managed to injure him. Seeing Mikaela fight so hard knowing the outcome reminded him of himself when he was his age. It was exam protocol to ask about their reason but when he asked Mikaela about his reason for becoming an S-class wizard he wasn't thinking about the exam. He was curious, what would a child need power for? Was it for revenge? Was it to feel safe? Maybe he wanted prestige? All these potential answers were running through his head but Mikaela's answer surprised him. It reminded him of his own dreams when he was a child. His young foolish self who didn't know when to give up, was as stubborn as Natsu and wanted power to protect those he called family.

"Power eh...?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 is now complete!**

**So did you guys enjoy that fight? As you've already noticed, most of his techniques will be related to One Piece. I say most because some will be from other series'. Did you guys like the Moonslice Mika used? It's honestly one of my favourite moves when it comes to swords.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to more!**

**_-SmoothyBooty has left the chat-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**[SkyLuong] I needed 3 S-class wizards for the exam so I decided to just use Mystogan.**

**[Darth Monkey] I'm going to try and keep it limited to anime only, anime and comics would be too much after all.**

**[pokemonking0924] Oh my dear pokemonking, _this is only the beginning_.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I'm back!" I shouted as I came walking right into the middle of a guild brawl. I ignored everything as I made my way to the bar where Master was waiting for me.

"Mika my boy, it's good to see you've returned! How was the job?"

"It went well Master, I also managed to get some _souvenirs_ for you." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. Master understood what I meant as a blush found its way to his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Give it here!"

It's been a year since the S-class trial. Mira had gotten Laxus while Erza was stuck with Mystogan (How ironic). Cana and I were meant to share Gildarts but when she watched our fight, she ended up resigning. Did she think she wasn't worthy to stand before her father after seeing my performance? I'm going to have to correct that soon.

Speaking of, Gildarts had thought that my attempt to pass him was good enough when Master questioned him about it, letting me become an S-class wizard. There were no rules that stated I had to be awake to pass, I just needed Gildarts to give a pass. Erza had also managed to pass but Mirajane had failed. I suppose Laxus was quite the strict proctor but Mira didn't let but affect her. All she did was use it as a reason to become stronger.

When everyone heard that Gildarts had passed me, I was hounded by the guild for a week. They kept asking about how strong Gildarts was, if I beat him, how our fight went, egg. Even Laxus had expressed some interest in our fight, though he did a good job not showing it.

Mira and Erza increased their training regimes and when we sparred they would be much more intense. Natsu had been increasing his challenges by at least tenfold, constantly following me everywhere with was born 4 months ago, I still remember his first 'Aye!' when he landed on Natsu's head. I'm not ashamed to say that I coo'ed like a mother would at her baby, he was just that adorable.

Ever since I became an S-class wizard, my publicity has skyrocketed. It's not everyday that the number one guild in Fiore gains a new S-class wizard after all. The Weekly Sorcerer had chosen to dubbed me as [Tenken], or [Heavenly Sword]. Jason had come in asking for an interview and I saw no problems with it. My profile was as shown: _"Mikaela Ortega ' The Tenken' is the latest instalment of S-class wizards to join Fairy Tail. Not much is known about the new S-class but we have more than enough on his fighting methods! A user of Speed magic and a swordsman of unparalleled skill, you don't want to be anywhere near him once he pulls his sword out! We've also had reports that he has been seen cutting through magic! That's right folks, Mikaela Ortega has the skill to slice through magic like butter! A speedy swordsman is a dangerous swordsman, so you dark mages better watch out!"_

I had told some lies when he interviewed me such as my usage of Speed magic. I'm going to keep the methods of Shukuchi a secret

I was about go up the stairs to the second floor when I noticed a certain flyer on the request board. It was a normal paying job, 50,000 Jewels to be exact, that needed a strong mage to deal with a dark mage. Some scientists wanted to delve into some ruins but an A-dark mage was spotted near the place recently. I would normally leave a job like this to the other members but as a part of the reward, they were offering some of the spoils of their expedition.

"Master, I want to take this job." I told him. He opened one eye to check the job I took before looking back at me.

"You just came back though, don't you want to rest?"

"It's ok, it's just one mage. It's not even that far from here anyways."

He thought about it a bit more before relenting to my request. "All right then. I'll have to clear it off of the list then."

I was waiting for Master to clear it off when an arm slung itself around my neck. I turned to see Mirajane grinning at me, Elfman and Lisanna right behind her.

"Yo Mika! Ready for our fight yet?" Ah. I forgot about that. How can I postpone it without getting my was kicked?

"Mira-nee, you shouldn't start fights like that. Mika just got back after all." Ahh Lisanna, what a good girl you are...

"It's fine Lisanna! Mika's a real man, he can definitely handle it!"

"We know Elf-niichan, you've said almost everyday now."

"Because it's the truth!"

"The jobs been cleared off the list, you can go now." Master suddenly cut in.

"Job?" Mirajane gave me a glare. "What job? Didn't you just get back? How are we gonna have our fight now?" Swear rolled down my brow, I have to go about carefully with this.

"I'm sorry Mira but just wait a bit longer, I promise this job won't even take a day." She didn't seem convinced as she tightened her hold around my neck.

"Mira please, I'll even give you some of the reward." I was begging at this point.

"If you wait a bit longer, i'll take you on a shopping spree when i'm done." That seemed to do the trick as she relaxed her hold on me, allowing me to get away from her before she decided to do anything else.

"We'll be taking a job then. You better not forget your promise you hear me? I'll be expecting the biggest shopping spree by the time we come back from our job!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it." was all I said before I left.

* * *

When I arrived, the archaeologists had already set up a large camp outside the ruins. One of them noticed me as he walked towards me and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"I presume you are the mage here for the job request?"

"Mikaela Ortega, at your service."

"Ahh! So we got ourselves an S-class! Absolutely wonderful! We can finally start our expedition safely who you here! I will admit I was quite nervous about who was going to be sent but now that you're here, everything should be fine! I do have to ask though, what was it like..." This guy sure talks doesn't he?

"Look, can I just see the exact quest details?" I cut in, quite rudely might I add. I Erza were here she'd be pretty angry.

"But of course ! Please, come this way!" He turned and walked to the biggest tent. When we entered, there were a large number of machinery all around and a huge table in the middle of the tent. Pieces of paper scattered around, seemingly linking to each other.

"I'll try to keep this as brief as possible. The ruins we are currently trying to delve into is actually a burial ground. From our most recent investigation, we've concluded that it dates back to the X300's, when dragons used to roam about. As much as we want to enter, we can't because a dark mage keeps dropping us from entering the site, he says that the treasure will belong to him. That's where you come in. All we want you to do is get rid of him and the job is complete." He finished.

"If I may, who was buried here?" I would be lying if i said I wasn't interested. A burial site from over 300 years ago? Anyone would be interested.

"We're not exactly sure, so far all we know is that it was either a swordsman, blacksmith or sword collector. We only got to that conclusion because of all the iron shavings we found in the chambers, before the mage showed up that is."

I see. It's a good conclusion but has some holes. What if the iron shavings came from the construction of the chambers? Until they actually find the grave, there won't be a clear conclusion.

"Alright then, I'll go and get rid of the mage now. If I don't give the signal, don't enter the ruins ok?"

"That is acceptable. Just please, don't destroy the site. We've heard of Fairy Tail's more...eccentric members."

"Eccentric is right." I snorted. Alright, let's do this. I fastened my armguards, tightened my laces and pulled Shusui out of my requip space.

* * *

"So you're the mage stopping the archaeologists from entering?"

When I got to the site, the mage was sitting right outside the entrance. He was a boy about my age, had hair was cut short and neat, and just as dark as my own. Behind his bangs shone a pair of crimson eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt under a white haori, a red hakama and sandals. What stood out the most wasn't his appearance though, it was his sword hanging from his waist. A red handle with black wrapping, a tsuba shaped like a cross and a black sheath with one red line trailing down.

"A swordsman...?" I was mostly asking myself but he managed to hear me.

"Indeed. This one is not a mage as thou put it, but a swordsman. From thy appearance and blade, can this one presume that thou are the [Tenken]?" His voice was deep yet his speech was eloquent, quite a rare sight. His dialect was strange too. It would be hard to piece a description of him together later.

"Yep."

"This one is known as Akihito Tenya." He was talking to me but his eyes were glued to my sword, "Thou have a beautiful blade. Tis' the Clear Autumn Water '_Shusui'_ is it not?

"Oh? You sure know your swords."

"This one is not that impressive, anyone can identity one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords. However, this one assumes that thou are not here to have a chat?"

_'This one'_ is smarter than he looks.

"You're stopping the archaeologists from entering the chambers so they hired me to get rid of you." I answered. As soon as I did, he scowled.

"Those archaeologists are grave robbers, they seek to defile the chamber and rob it of its treasures. This one shall not allow it."

"So you're taking it for yourself?"

"This one is interested in the treasure, but not why this one is here. This place is the resting place of a famed swordsman, his blade spoken of in stories. These _archaeologists_ want to take his legacy and store it in a museum where it shall collect dust, never knowing glory." He practically spat. "That is why this one is only here for the blade. When this one finds a way in, this one's shall go scouring through the chambers searching for the blade. Once it is found, this one shall destroy the entrance and make sure nobody can enter again."

"That makes you a criminal you know? The archaeologists are here on the orders of the Magic Council after all."

"This one does not care about that."

"Then I suppose I just have to hurry this up don't I?" I got into my stance and removed Shusui from it's sheath.

"No hard feelings, but i have a job to do."

"This one is disappointed but is left with no other choice." He said as he pulled out his own sword It's steel was reminiscent of the purest snow. I've seen this sword before...

"Yubashiri...right?"

"Thou are correct, tis' one of the Ryo Wazamono grade swords, 'Snow Chaser'. A fine eye thou possesses."

"Anyone could tell, right?" I grinned at him. He smiled back and charged at me, starting the fight. Shusui left it's sheath and clashes with Yubashiri, the air around us violently blown back. He pushed me back with pure strength but I got back on my feet instantly and attacked. I went for a blunt strike on the hair but he blocked it with his armguard. I tried using my sheath to attack his side but he blocked with his own sheath.

I took a step back but he moved forward at the same time, Yubashiri ready to pierce my shoulder. I managed to twist my body and give an elbow to his stomach before letting loose a roundhouse kick on his hip. The impact sent him flying, giving me enough time to fire off a 34-pound phoenix cannon. He was still in midair as the slash advanced upon him, there was no way he could dodge it in his position.

That was why I was surprised when he jammed his sheath into the ground and spun around it, my slash travelling into the woods and cutting down some trees. I had never though about using my sheath like that but this guy...

"Thou are good for thy age. Where did thou learn?"

"Self taught."

"Truly? Thou have quite the talent in swordsmanship, what doe thou think about joining this one as a comrade?" Now this was interesting. I smashed my blade against his as sparks threw themselves around.

"And why would I do that? I'm happy at Fairy Tail you know?"

"This ones follows an organisation of true warriors who follow the way of the sword. Thy Fairy Tail may indeed be powerful but we have new members joining everyday. This one will ask once more, does thou want to join this ones group? The wielder of Shusui would make a fine addition to our ranks."

"If you found me earlier, maybe I would have joined. But now?" I increased the pressure on his sword. "Now, I'm an S-class mage of Fairy Tail, the [Tenken], and I have the responsibility of looking after my cute little kohais. So i'm afraid i'm going to have to refuse!" As I finished what I had to say, I used all my strength to throw him backwards and unleash another slash.

"74-pound Phoenix Cannon!" The slash flew much faster and harder than its weaker counterpart. I still haven't learnt this move completely, it was still a work in progress but it looks like I've become stronger again. My slash hit him right in the chest and blood spurted out of his wound. He looked down at his chest in surprise before he sighed.

"I see...Truly, this one did not want it to come to this but it seems this one has to end this fight now. This one will be going all out now." Just as he finished what he had to say, I could only grin back. After all...

"Who said you were the only one holding back?" This whole fight, I've still been wearing my weights. If he's going to go all out, I should respond in kind.

"Oh? This one thinks thou are bluffing."

"Well then I guess we'll have to see about that, won't we?" I switched off my magic weight seals as I spoke. "First let me show you, 3 steps behind a proper Shukuchi."

I tapped my foot on the ground, moved forward and _vanished_.

This wasn't my top speed but it was still pretty fast. That's why when he stopped my blade from hitting his arm, I knew he was holding back _a lot_.

"Thou have become much faster..." He studied me with a critical gaze before looking bewildered. "This one cannot sense any magic being used, was that pure physical speed!?"

"Huh, most people thought it was speed magic. First time for everything I guess."

"Does thou really not want to consider my offer?"

"You're still going on about that? Don't even bother. Now, lets go for 2 steps behind a Shukuchi!"

We charged at each other again, our swords raised and aiming for the others head. None of us slowed down until our swords were in each others faces, when we both twisted our heads. Just like he said, he was holding back most of his skill. It was like I was fighting a completely different man. His sword was about to hit my face again but I used Shukuchi to jump to the left, move forward and right back at him, all under a second. Shusui was aiming for his back when Yubashiri blocked it again. Instead of backing away this time, I slid Shusui down the blade of Yubashiri, sword making its way right to his shoulder. He tried to get away but it was too late, Shusui had slashed his good shoulder, forcing his grip on Yubashiri to become more weaker than before.

"What now? Your good arm isn't looking as good anymore." I taunted, trying to get under his skin. Opponents tend to make more mistakes when angry, though he didn't even twitch. Instead, he put his sword in his left hand and got into a peculiar stance. His sword was raised so the sheath was on level with his face, blade pointed my way and his palm opened up with his thumb under the tip of Yubashiri. Wait a minute, wasn't this...

"Gatotsu!"

!?

I barely managed to dodge as his sword flew past my head and pierced through a part of the ruins. His sword sliced, no, it destroyed the structure. The whole thing came toppling down to the ground. That stance was-

"This one truly applaudes thy skill. Not many can dodge a Gatotsu strike at that range." Shit, I was right.

Gatotsu, the style utilised by Saito Hajime, former captain of the third unit of the Shinsengumi, the 'Wolf of Mibu'. That stance had the accuracy of an arrow, the speed of a horse and the power of a cannonball. A rather frightening sword style though that begs the question, how did he learn it? Wasn't it meant to have been created by Saito? I can't hold back any longer, if I do I would die.

"Alright, play times over. From here on out you're going to see why they call me [Tenken]."

"Then this one shall also go all out."

We charged each other at the same time and as soon as our blades clashed against each other, the air itself was cut. Our arms became a blur as Shusui and Yubashiri repeatedly smashed against one another, the blades themselves were screaming for the others blood. It was a clash of intensity, the smallest mistake would cost the other the fight.

A rather fast strike came for my hand but I pushed my hands further up into the hilt. Instead of hitting my hand, Yubashiri hit the hilt of Shusui instead. He was surprised for a small second but it was enough, I kicked his stomach and brought my knee to his chin. As soon as he flew up into the air, I launched a 32-pound Phoenix Cannon at him and leapt back.

I bent my legs and twisted my waist facing inwards. My hand was on Shusui's hilt as I slowed down my breathing. I focused my magic into my sword as a magic circle appeared under my legs. Unlike the last time, this magic circle wasn't dark-red, but a bright purple. Purple and yellow lightning was arcing all over my sheath before focusing near the tsuba.

Tenya had blocked my slash and, as soon as he landed, got into the Gatotsu:Zeroshiki stance but he had lightning focusing onto the tip of Yubashiri. It looks like the winner will be determined by the strength of their magic, though I should have an advantage with Shusui.

Just as he charged forward, I increased the output of magic into Shusui. The ground under me started to rip apart from the pressure alone and the wind around me was blowing violently as Shusui left its sheath. Its blade had changed from black to a bright yellow, lightning spewed forth in insane amounts. I swung Shusui as hard as I could when Tenya was in front of me.

"Gatotsu: Zeroshiki!"

"Raikiri"

When I drew Shusui, I made sure to twist my upper body outwards to increase the speed. An idea that had saved my life as I dodged the strike and hit him full force in the stomach with Shusui. Of course I wasn't aiming to kill, I made sure to keep a layer of magic on Shusui's bladed edge whenever i'm out on a job. The impact from my strike threw him across the whole ruins, smashing through each structure before landing outside the area. He wasn't moving but his chest was still lifting, meaning he was still alive.

I looked back to where his strike landed and was shocked to see him have pierced through the entire ruins, a single hole reaching to the forest nearby. That would definitely have killed me.

...

"THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

* * *

"Thank you so much! How could we ever thank you!"

"The mission pay, that's how."

Tenya had already been tied up to a tree when he woke up. The archaeologists were ecstatic when I told them he was taken down. He looked pretty angry but didn't do anything to voice it. Shame I had to fight him, he could have been a good sparring partner.

The archaeologists had started their expedition and as promised, I had gotten to come with them. Much to their dismay, I decided to take Tenya with me since I figured he wanted to witness the burial site of a famous warrior. Of course, I had kept him tied up and right in front of me, where he couldn't do anything without me noticing.

When we had gotten to the final chamber, there was a large grave in the middle of the room with a case behind it. Inside the case rested a sword. I took a closer look and

**deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****deathdeathdeath****death**

"What the hell was that?!" one of the archaeologists screamed. I had already leapt back almost immediately using my top speed. Sweat was rolling down everyone's face as I helped them to control their breathing.

"What the hell kind of sword is tha-"

""Kitetsu"" me and Tenya answered at the same time.

"One of the cursed swords forged by the blacksmith Kitetsu. All the swords he created were cursed, its wielders killed by their own blade." Tenya continued.

"With every blade that was forged, each one became weaker but the curse still remained. They're also known as the Cursed Series. This is the second sword he forged, the Nidai Kitetsu, the 'Second Generation Demon-Splitter', one of the 21 O Wazamono grade blades." I finished.

The Nidai Kitetsu was a moderately curved katana with a white edge and distinct blue hamon with the appearance of flames. The tsuba was silver and shaped like a rounded cross pattee; the hilt was wrapped in purple, with a silver clasp around the middle and a silver pommel. The sheath was of the same purple as the hilt and continued its design, having two silver clasps around its middle and the end cap also being silver.

The archaeologists were shying away from the sword, desperate to get away from it. Tenya couldn't take his eyes off of it but he was clearly hesitating now that he was near it. The way it was excluding blood lust everywhere showed that it acted on its own direction, nobody could tell it what to do. My next actions may not have been my smartest but I like to think that...yeah I can't even back up what I was about to do.

I walked forward, ignoring the cries of the archaeologists and the worried gaze Tenya was giving me, and grabbed it by the hilt. The second I touched it, I was hit by the full power of its blood lust. This sword had killed so many of its past wielders, it was absolutely crazy. I couldn't even count the amount of lives the blade took. Its sheer presence would have made grown men cry out.

I lifted the sword.

I'm not afraid of some sword, no matter how cursed. I wanted this sword. Was I being selfish? Probably, but I couldn't care about anything else at the moment. I was going to show it that it doesn't get to act on it's own, show it who was really in charge.

"You want to kill me that badly? Go ahead then, you can have my whole arm." I threw the sword into the air and stuck my arm out. The archaeologists were screaming at this point and Tenya was wide-eyed. As the sword was falling down, I closed my eyes and waited. 10 seconds later and there was the sound of something being cut. Opening my eyes, I saw the sword piercing the ground, its hilt almost reaching the ground. I picked it up and placed it into its sheath, strapped it around my waist and walked forward. Tenya was just staring at me, his eyes couldn't have become any more wider.

"How?"

"Hmm?"

"How did thou do it? The Kitetsu blades are known to be uncontrollable, how did thou tame it?"

"I showed it that it doesn't get to act of its own accord. It acts on _mine_."

He stared at me a while longer before chuckling to himself. It soon turned into a full-blown laughter as he couldn't stop himself. After what felt like a minute he stopped and gave me a resigned smile.

"Thou truly are an amazing person Mikaela Ortega. This one can now see how this one lost to you. This one would have liked a rematch but-"

"Who says we can't have another rematch?" I asked him. He stared at me like I had grew a second head.

"Did thou not say so himself? This one is a criminal, after what had happened, this one is definitely going to be impri-"

"They don't really know it was you yet, I can say the mage ran off or give a fake description. Also, you didn't really want to hurt anyone, just protect the grave right? I say you should join a guild. If I give any guild a recommendation, then nobody would refuse." He looked down at the ground as I cut his bindings. "Think about it ok?." After I said my piece, I made my way to the exit.

"Wait." He spoke up last second. I turned around to see him giving me a serious look. "The organisation this one spoke of previously, they are known as the Blades of 666, a group consisting of warriors who favour weapons over magic. They are a powerful group, this one himself was only ranked 152nd. Thou should be careful, the Blades of 666 already know that thou is the wielder of Shusui, and will want to include thou in their ranks."

"I'll remember that, thanks." I replied as I gave a wave and left the burial site. I've never heard of that group from canon but I didn't really get to finish it either. Maybe they showed up later on? I should file that information for later, Master needs to hear about it.

Today was a good day. I got to have a good fight, got to explore an old piece of history, was given an interesting piece of information and came out of it with a brand new sword, another one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords.

* * *

"Blades of 666...I can't say that I've heard of them."

"No luck huh? All I know is that they know i'm wielding Shusui and will most likely try and contact me in the future."

"Then I want you to be extra careful from now on."

"Yes Master. Now, time to get to work then I suppose." I requiped my apron and was making my way to the kitchen when I heard footsteps making their way towards me.

"Natsu, I just got back from a job. Please don't challeng-"

"You're late!" was all I heard before a pair of boots clashed against Shusui's sheath, saving my face at the last moment.

"I missed you too Mira, but you'll never guess what happened today!"

"Like I could care about that right now idiot! You were meant to be at the guild when we came back! It's too late for my shopping spree now!"

"But Mira! Look! I have a new sword and it's cursed!"

The whole guild froze when I finished my sentence. Did I say that out loud? Oops.

"When you say cursed, how cursed exactly?" A small voice spoke up from the crowd. I saw no reason to lie, in fact, I wanted to tell them the truth just to see their reactions.

"Cursed to the point where it's killed all of its past wielders." I deadpanned.

There was a pin drop before the guild erupted in noise. People were screaming, praying, crying and, was someone flying? Oh, he was thrown by Elfman. And another brawl started. Master walked over to me and gave the sword a calculating look. I was suppressing the blood lust the sword emits but he would have had to feel it if he was this close.

"Mika. Will it be a danger to anyone?" he asked with a steady gaze. He had to make sure that nobody would get hurt, it was his job as guild master after all.

"Never, trust me master."

"Then it's ok! For now, lets get absolutely wasted!"

"I still got to get to the kitch-" Once again, a pair of boots came flying into my face though this time I didn't dodge it in time.

"Mika! You and me are having our fight right now! Lets go!"

And there goes my good mood.

"Bring it you witch! Screw work! It's time to test my new sword!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 is now complete! Mika has finally obtained his second sword, the Nidai Kitetsu from One Piece.**

**We also met another OC of mine, Akihito Tenya. Will he join Fairy Tail? Or will he Join another guild? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**I also want to say this now, Mika won't be learning the 3-sword style. I'm going to limit him to 2 swords, so i'm sorry if anyone was looking forward to it.**


	5. Abandoned

**I'm sorry everyone but I'm afraid that this story is being abandoned. I want to thank you all for the supportive reviews you gave and I'm sorry for anyone who wanted me to continue it.**

**Anyways, the reason I'm abandoning it is the same as my other story; I have no idea how Mikaela can affect the story. This is my fault, I should have planned this story out, but it was my first story so I may have gotten a _little_ bit exited and just rushed in.**

**That's why I'm planning on writing another story. What I want to ask all of you is to please leave any ideas on what magic I should give my next character or just PM me.**


End file.
